Mercenary Liberators A JA2 story
by That Idiot
Summary: Novelisation of the game. The first chapter isn't even finished, and I don't think it's edited. Still, I finally finished it the other day, so now I'm writing the story


The helicopter buzzed in low over the water, flitting from the mainland to the island of Arulco. The two men in the back sat together, silently contemplating whatever they had to think about. They were both mercenaries, fighters for hire, working for the Association of International Mercenaries, or AIM as it is more commonly referred to.  
  
One was Kyle "Shadow" Simmons, a former Ranger commando, and his trademark camouflage covered every inch of his skin not covered by his "uniform". He had an H&K MP5K 9-mm sub-machinegun resting on his knees, a silencer attached, and was staring blankly out the side of the helicopter.  
  
His partner was a young man, Eli "Mishap" Carter, recently recruited by AIM, a former member of the Australian SAS regiment. His dark-brown hair was loosely brushed to his head, and he was toying with his own silenced MP5K, staring at it as if to fathom all of it's mysteries.  
  
Both men were equipped with headphones, almost like those used in drive-thrus, and carried spare ammunition, food and water. Shadow had his extensive camo supplies, while Mishap carried a few break-lights, for any night-fighting they might encounter.  
  
The two men had been hired by Enrico Chivaldori, to gain contact with rebels against the ruler of the small island nation Arulco, Queen Deidrianna Reissman. Mishap was tentatively in charge, and knew that Enrico had been the former ruler of Arulco, disposed by his wife after his father's murder. Since then, the country had deteriorated, with no education, health care or even judicial system in place, the only law being the Queen's fickle words. Recently, the rebels had been attacked at the northern village of Omerta, and supposedly wiped out. Still, they were to attempt to make contact, and they were being paid.  
  
"One minute" the chopper pilot said over the headphones. The two stood up, grabbing hold of the drop ropes. It was going to be a "hot insertion" to the region. The water turned to beach, then briefly to light woods, then they were hovering over the edge of the village. "Go, green light" the pilot told them, and they both jumped out, rappelling down the ropes.  
  
"Damn, we were flying so low I had to look up to see the squirrels! Now, we got to find the rebels" Mishap said. Shadow curtly nodded, and the two cautiously approached the nearest buildings. They separated, flanking around it, pushing into the village.  
  
"Think I heard something" Shadow muttered into his headphones, and Mishap stopped. "South-east" Shadow whispered. Mishap slithered himself around the corner, spotting a man walking around the corner he was facing.  
  
"Should be coming right around in front of you" he sent back, and only just caught the faint click of the bolt firing, and the heavier one of the soldier hitting the ground.  
  
"Target neutralized."  
  
"Continue on."  
  
The two men continued, slowly edging forward. They'd almost reached the eastern edge of the village, when Mishap stopped. "Sighting."  
  
Shadow moved up to join him. The two soldiers stood, both with pistols, facing out into the woods. They were talking to each other, the words not quite carrying to the two mercenaries.  
  
Mishap quickly gave his orders. "I'll take right, you take left." Shadow nodded, and they lined up on their targets. Mishap squinted down the line of his weapon, then spoke.  
  
"Fire."  
  
The only sounds the two soldiers heard was the bullets thudding into their bodies. Both spiraled to the ground, one desperately clawing for his weapon. Shadow's second bullet sent his body spinning the other way. They both hit the ground. Mishap got up, advancing towards the two. One was still breathing. He checked the dead one quickly, then pointed his gun at the other and pulled the trigger. As the bullet thudded in, the dying soldier gave a massive jump, before coming back to rest on the ground. Mishap leant down, and quickly searched his body. Shadow had already began moving towards the first body, when he spoke up.  
  
"I've got movement."  
  
Mishap was back on his feet, twirling around alerted. He began back towards their insertion point again.  
  
Shadow buzzed back on. "Don't worry, it's just a kid. Unarmed."  
  
He stopped, and began a more casual approach to the insertion point. Shadow was kneeling over the first soldier's body when he sighted the kid, who stood in the cross roads of several streets. He walked up to the kid, who shied away slightly.  
  
"Hi kid, who are you?" Mishap asked. The kid lent away some more.  
  
"Mommy said not to talk to strangers" the kid said, and took off for a white brick house just on the corner. Mishap watched him run through the broken wall, and turned back to Shadow.  
  
"Check out that warehouse down there. Might be some useful things left in there. I'm going after the kid." He said, and followed after the young boy. He stepped into the house, crunching over the debris, when he caught a glimpse of a woman. He stopped, brought his gun to the ready, and cautiously made his way further in.  
  
He walked into the room, and the woman was just standing there, staring at him. The young boy was hiding in her skirts, and she looked at Mishap with uncertainty, not knowing whether to flee or to stay.  
  
I never got further then this. and it was my friend's game, so I don't have it anymore. If you've ever played it, you'll realize it's a novelisation of the game more than anything else. 


End file.
